


A Snowy Night

by Scytale



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/pseuds/Scytale
Summary: In winter, their little house isn't enough to keep out the cold.Written for the prompt "Comfort Can be a Cold Thing".
Relationships: Saitou Hajime/Yukimura Chizuru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	A Snowy Night

In winter, their little house isn't enough to keep out the cold; even the layers of blankets they huddle under aren't enough to stop them from shivering, sometimes.  
  
But Saito sleeps curled up against her, wrapping himself tightly around her to share his heat with her; he no longer wakes, in the night, at the sound of every rustle that might be an enemy soldier.  
  
Chizuru's heart is warm.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for and posted at the 3 sentence ficathon: rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html
> 
> The title is riffed off a Basho haiku, which can be found here: https://www.poemhunter.com/poem/a-snowy-morning/


End file.
